


I've got to know, is that your heartbeat?

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [3]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heaven, Idiots in Love, Love, Made For Each Other, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tim and Amy vibes, Tim is a 1997 Babyboy, True Love, and no my name is NOT Amy, so he is 51 and so damn delicious, so this is not "about me", well...it kinda is tho....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I've got to know, is that your heartbeat?

Tim shivered as he walked through the door, scurrying a little over the cold wodden planks, pulling the blanket tighter around himself at the same time. He heard music coming from the patio and figured Amy was sitting outside.

 _"Love?"_ he asked and stifled a yawn.

She didn't hear him and jumped a little and almost dropped her bottle of beer as he emerged from behind a big green plant.

 _"Oh my god, you scared me."_ she said, placing one hand over her heart.

 _"Sorry."_ he said as he sat down beside her.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, slowly waking up in the chilly evening temperature.  
He had fallen asleep on the couch while reading and during his 40 minute nap it had gotten dark.

 _"I woke up and you were gone,"_ he said as he took a sip from her beer, _"but I followed the tune of the heart-wrenching and anguishing mr Adams and figured I would find you out here."_ Teasingly nudging her shoulder with his own.

She laughed a little, she knew exactly what he meant. And even though she considered herself to be mostly drawn to harder rock and classic metal, she had a weird soft spot for Bryan Adams and Tim of course knew this and couldn't help teasing her when his music would pop up randomly in the midst of her "rougher" playlist. Tim didn't care much for Bryan Adams, but didn't mind her listening to his music.

He opened his arms and wrapped the blanket around her, drawing her closer under the comfort of the soft cotton. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as he gently drummed his fingers to the beat of the music on her arm. The song shuffled on her phone and she lit up.

 _"Aww, and this is our song,"_ she said and nuzzled a bit closer.

 _"We have a song?"_ he asked a little bemused.

She scoffed and shoved him playfully in his chest.

_"Of course we do!"_

_"Kind of a soppy song..."_ he teased.

She sat up and shot him a look of fake anger.

_"'Heaven' is not soppy, it's a beautiful song, Tim."_

_"Why is this our song, babe?"_ he asked.

 _"Beause for the first time in my life I can relate to these words,"_ she said and rested her head against his chest, _"and I understand how he felt when he wrote them."_

She sat up and looked him in the eyes;

_"And that's the way I feel about you."_

He smiled and drew her closer.

 _"That's beautiful, baby,"_ he whispered.

  
***

Her slender, petite body brushed up against his and he knew he was alive. He was alive with the most serene and unselfish thoughts, with his arms gently wrapped around her.  
He couldn't get enough of her.  
She had shown him unconditional and uncomplicated love. Even though she was younger, and presumably much more inexperienced, was she able to show him what it was like to love without restraints and with an open heart. He was so amazed by her, that she was capable of giving so much without losing herself, and that she was able to love so strongly, even though she had had a horrible past.  
They had both led each other out of the darkness and he was so grateful that she had helped him escape from the blackest abyss, where he had been fumbling around for years.  
He believed himself to be emotionally starved before her, but her pure effort had led him straight, and he never wanted to close his eyes again.

He never imagined finding such warm and soft skin to run his fingertips over, it was not like any other feeling he had experienced before. She was velvety and smooth. So flawless and perfect.  
She reacted genuinely to his touch, and now as she straddled his body, softly kissing his chest, spreading true happiness in him, he let out a sigh of relief. Knowing that he needed her just as much as he needed to breathe to stay alive.

 _"You smell so nice."_ He whispered.

She stopped what she was doing and just looked at him. Her big, beautiful eyes widened for a second, always so conscious, resting so comfortable on his. They never demanded anything and always had a little twinkle of mischief in them. She smiled a little as she blew a strand of hair from her face, scrunching her nose as the hairs tickled her.  
He laughed softly and reached his hand to help her push the hair out of the way, scratching her nose when she crinkled her face a little.

_"I love your little nose."_

Caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, he smiled slowly when she moved her head to align with the motion of his hand.

She dipped her head down and gave him a deep, lingering kiss. She knew just as much as he did, that this was where she belonged. That this was her place - in the arms of _him_ , the man that had saved her in many ways, the man that always treated her with respect and affection, and could make her feel like the most special girl by just giving her a smile. That didn't focus on her past and the bad decisions she used to make.  
This was the first time in her life that she wasn't afraid and she loved him for that.

 _"I just can't believe it..."_ He whispered.

 _"What?"_ She asked.

_"That you are here, with me..."_

She smiled shyly, but never took her eyes from his.

_"I never wanna be anywhere else, Tim."_

He cupped her face and gently brushed the pad of his thumbs under her eyes and on her cheeks, silently admiring her with a tender smile on his lips. She closed her eyes and tilted her head a little to the side and rested gently on his palm. Moving in a little circle she snuggled her mouth on his fingers, humming softly as she placed her hand on the back of his to kiss the heel of his hand and down his wrist.  
His free hand carded through her hair a few times, before stopping at the back of her head to pull her to him. Capturing her sweet lips with his own, he kissed her passionately as his hands slowly caressed her arms up and down.

***

 _"Do you wanna tell me what happened, love?"_ He asked and squeezed her a bit closer, savouring the sensation of her naked body against him. _"Hmm? When I was away..."_

He closed his eyes and grazed his lips over her forehead, gently kissing her once in a while. His voice was serene and comforting, as he spoke with a slight whisper. She stayed quiet, but squeezed his arms in affection. This was her way of saying _"I hear you, Tim, and I wanna tell you, but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."_

He understood her unspoken desire and he knew he couldn't push her, he just had to be there for her until she was ready to put words to her thoughts, to talk to him.

Then she shifted a little in his embrace and sank into the little nook, with her head on his arm, and he looked so deeply and affectionately in her eyes, telling her without opening his mouth that he saw her and that he understood. That he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

 _"I'm tired."_ She whispered and wrapped one arm over him.

_"You go ahead and sleep, babe. And I'm gonna be here when you wake up in the morning."_


End file.
